Protein synthesizing reactions which occur in cells proceed in a process to synthesize the protein in which first from DNA having genetic information, the information is transcribed to mRNA and ribosomes translate said information of mRNA. Currently, as the method for performing ex vivo protein synthesis, e.g., in vitro, there has been intensively conducted investigation on a cell-free protein synthesizing method in which ribosomes are extracted from a living organism and in vitro protein synthesis is performed using thereof (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. Hei 6-98790, Hei 6-225783, Hei 7-194, Hei 9-291, and Hei 7-147992). In this method, Escherichia coli, embryo, rabbit reticulocyte, etc. have been used as a raw material of ribosome.
Cell-free protein synthesizing reaction mixture containing cell extracts for use in cell-free protein synthesizing system and chemical substances which are indispensable for or increases an efficiency of translation reaction, such as other synthetic substrates excluding translation temperate, energy sources and various ions, and etc. are instable at an ordinary temperature and their stable storage has been merely possible at a super low temperature of −80° C. or lower.
Cell-free protein synthesizing system is a useful method which is capable of retaining accurate performances, comparable to living cells in a peptide synthesis reaction rate and translation reaction and obtaining target protein without practicing complicated purification step. Therefore, to more usefully apply the synthesizing system in industry, several inventions relating to an improvement in synthesizing efficiency has been published. However, in order to improve the usefulness in industry, it is necessary to provide not only synthesizing efficiency but also various substances used in the synthesizing system with stably retaining and supplying in high quality.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means capable of being stable in an ordinary temperature and maintaining biological function of the preparation containing a cell extracts for cell-free protein synthesis containing cell extracts for cell-free protein synthesis necessary for cell-free protein synthesizing system, and chemical substances, which is indispensable for or increases the efficiency of the translation reaction, such as other synthesizing substrates excluding translation templates, energy sources, and various ions, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for stably storing and supplying a kit comprising a preparation containing cell extracts for cell-free protein synthesis, thereby simplifying operation steps in cell-free protein synthesis.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means for cell-free protein synthesis using a preparation containing cell extracts for cell-free protein synthesis, which is improved in productivity, yield, and simplicity.